


Mancanza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Brace di passione [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crazy, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 29. FolliaFandom: Durarara!!Personaggi: Izaya/Shizuo.Numero parole: 611.Titolo: MancanzaScritta col prompt del p0rnfest:DURARARA!!	Izaya Orihara/Shizuo Heiwajima	Hate Sex.





	Mancanza

 

  
  


Mancanza

La sigaretta cadde sul cemento andando a raggiungere gli altri mozziconi prima di venire schiacciata da Shizuo sotto la scarpa, con rabbia.

“La follia deve aver preso possesso di me, visto che finisco sempre per tornare da te, maledetto”. 

Afferrò con entrambe le mani una spranga di acciaio ricoperta di cementa armato e la spaccò sul terreno, Izaya balzò di lato schivandola. 

Rise, guardandolo cadere esausto sul terreno, si mise in ginocchio sul suo petto e gli sfilò gli occhiali.

“Io sono pura follia, non c’è da stupirsi che sia fluita anche in un animale come te” disse.

Shizuo digrignò i denti, ruggendo le sue ossa si era spezzate in più punti e i suoi vestiti, sporchi di calcinacci, erano quasi totalmente strappati e mostravano il suo corpo muscoloso.

Izaya gli passò il pugnale sul corpo, guardandolo rabbrividire, gli morse il collo e lo leccò. 

Shizuo avvertì il metallo sulla pelle, più freddo della saliva dell’altro e gemette, sentendo i tocchi del moro. Socchiuse le gambe, la sua eccitazione stava aumentando. 

“Tornerai sempre da me, alla fine” gli sussurrò  Orihara all’orecchio.

“Voglio solo vederti crepare, maledetto” ringhiò Shizuo, l’informatore gli morse il labbro inferiore fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Lo punzecchiò con il pugnale e lo sentì gemere, desideroso. 

“Abbi pazienza, Shizu-chan” lo canzonò.

< Anche quando ho pensato tu fossi morto, continuavo a venire lì dove pensavo ti avrei trovato. Maledetto > rifletté Shizuo. Lo afferrò per la maglietta con gli ultimi residui di forza, rompendosi ancor più ossa e gliela strappò di dosso.

“Va all’inferno!” sbraitò Heiwajima .

Izaya si sbarazzò dei suoi boxer ed entrò con due dita dentro di lui, sentendolo gorgogliare di piacere. Lo vide abbandonarsi sotto di lui e gli conficcò il pugnale al lato del viso. Si godette i suoi gemiti e gli leccò le labbra, cercando i residui di nicotina.

Shizuo chiuse gli occhi, l’odore dell’altro gli aggrediva le narici, confondendogli i pensieri, strinse così forte I pugni da farsi tremare le braccia. 

“Bastardo!” gridò.

Izaya continuò a prepararlo, penetrandolo con un terzo dito. Guardò il corpo rigido e muscoloso dell’altro tendersi, mentre sporgeva il bacino in modo da lasciare alla sua merce I suoi glutei.

Il respiro di Shizuo era irregolare, sempre più rapido e rauco, quasi un prolungato rantolo. 

“Non dirmi che ti sono mancato, Shizu-chan!”  lo canzonò Izaya. Il suo sorriso mostrava tutti i suoi denti e risaltava minaccioso sul suo viso.

“I-ZA-YA-KUN.” Scandì Shizuo, gli occhi accesi da tutta la rabbia accumulata. 

< Sono contento che tu sia vivo solo perché adesso posso ammazzarti con le mie mani > pensò.

Intorno a loro c’erano innumerevoli distributori automatici e cartelli distrutti, il campo di battaglia era disseminato di buche, compresa la voragine in cui si trovavano, ai piedi di alcuni edifici in costruzione, mal ridotti in più punti.

< Ho sempre ‘amato’ tutti gli esseri umani, ma non te, Shizu-chan…. > pensò Izaya. Forzò il muscolo ad anello dell’altro, aspettò fosse meno stretto e fece scivolare fuori le dita. < … perché sei un animale >. Entrò dentro di lui lentamente, dosando la forza, sentendolo gridare in modo prolungato. < Fortunatamente, gli animali possono essere ammaestrati >.

Continuò a prenderlo, muovendo il suo corpo flessuoso con delle spinte decise, entrando sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, aumentò la velocità.

< Dolore e piacere si confondono, io lo odio, ma è vero… Mi era dannatamente mancato > pensò Shizuo, boccheggiando ansante.

Izaya aveva messo i suoi occhiali accanto al suo pugnale, poggiandoglieli contro.


End file.
